Given WFUSM's outstanding international reputation in the fields of trauma and regenerative medicine, we propose to initiate a new training program titled Integrative Training in Trauma and Regenerative Medicine for MD Investigators. This program will focus on the application of basic science discoveries in regenerative medicine to the treatment of trauma and burn patients. Key features of this program will include completion of the MS degree in Molecular Medicine and Translational Sciences, benchtop research in regenerative medicine, and joint mentorship with both clinical and basic science faculty. The ultimate goal of this training grant is to attrac and train a cohort of outstanding physician-scientists who will be able to translate the latest developments in regenerative medicine research into clinical care for trauma and burn patients. The proposed training program will rely on the longstanding and productive multidisciplinary collaborations of faculty members from General Surgery, Orthopedics, Plastic Surgery, Regenerative Medicine, and the Wake Forest University Translational Science Institute (WFU TSI). The program will also be supported by other key institutional resources associated with the MS degree program in Molecular Medicine and Translational Sciences, which are described in this application. The independent research projects required for the MS degree will be facilitated by access to faculty members from the basic science and clinical faculty.